<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не позволяйте вашим детям захватить мир (или помыкать вами, хотя уже поздно) by innokentya, WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052012">Не позволяйте вашим детям захватить мир (или помыкать вами, хотя уже поздно)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya'>innokentya</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021'>WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если в какой-то из параллельных вселенных Гинтоки, Хиджиката и Абуто — всего лишь обеспокоенные родители мелочи с шилом в заднице?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Гинтоки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для кэпа и ее улыбки ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>І. Гинтоки.</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Запах бекона дразнит ноздри, и желудок издает утробное урчание. Да, идея работать над проектом, полдня не жравши — определенно не входит в список лучших, когда-либо мелькнувших у Гинтоки в голове. </p>
<p>Он вздыхает, выбрасывая упаковку из-под сыра в мусорное ведро, кладет тонкий желтый ломоть поверх бекона, что лежит на слегка подгоревшем тосте, и наконец-то откусывает от сэндвича. </p>
<p>Вкус паршивый, но для быстрого утоления голода сойдет. </p>
<p>Босые ступни противно шлепают по кухонному полу. Гинтоки уже мечтает, как переступит порог гостиной и погрузит ноги в пушистый ковер, когда картина, открывшаяся взору, заставляет его замереть. Спасибо, хоть прожевать и проглотить успел: не подавится, и это немного радует. </p>
<p>Сидящая на диване Кагура что-то сосредоточенно рисует в альбоме, высунув набок язык и внимательно следя за каждым штрихом карандаша. Кто-то бы сказал, что это — самая привычная и умилительная для родительского сердца картина. Еще бы, ребенок осваивает искусство, развивает моторику рук и какую-то там еще прочую полезную хрень, учится мыслить образно, красочно... Да-да-да, так недолго и начать разговаривать цитатами из пособий по детскому воспитанию. Но, если вернуться к баранам... В смысле, к детям, а вернее к Кагуре. Да, это умилило бы, наверное, не уложи она свои короткие ножки на спину Шинпачи, который стоит у дивана на четвереньках, увлеченно читая какую-то книжку и время от времени поддакивая комментариям Кагуры.</p>
<p>Гинтоки тяжело вздыхает и откусывает от сэндвича еще раз.</p>
<p>Если дочь так помыкает парнями в четыре, ему совсем немного страшно, что будет с началом ее переходного возраста. О совершеннолетии вообще думать не хочется. По загривку невольно пробегает дрожь, Гинтоки ежится и качает головой.  Проходя мимо ребят, он тычет в сторону Кагуры рукой с сэндвичем и глубокомысленно изрекает:</p>
<p>— Если лет через тридцать ты выйдешь за него замуж, я отрекусь от тебя и перепишу квартиру на гориллу.</p>
<p>Кагура и Шинпачи одновременно вскидывают на него головы.</p>
<p>— Эй, я вообще-то здесь и все слышу! — слегка обиженно ворчит Шинпачи, елозя уже явно натруженными коленками по ковровому ворсу.</p>
<p>— Эй, я не собираюсь сидеть в девках до... — взгляд Кагуры начинает бездумно скользить по всей комнате, она прикусывает губу, загибая пальцы, и явно пытается сосчитать свой возраст в предполагаемом Гинтоки будущем. — До таких многих лет, в общем-то, да! — в итоге выпаливает она. — И замуж за Шин-чана? Я лучше съем свои кроссовки с единорогом!</p>
<p>Гинтоки хмыкает себе под нос. Угроза Кагуры получается слабенькой, потому как он-то помнит: она в младенчестве грызла всё, что попадалось в руки, в том числе и собственную обувь. Поэтому если бы Кагуре взбрело в голову пообедать купленными на прошлой неделе кроссовками, он даже особо не удивился бы.</p>
<p>Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить ей что-то в духе «отлично, сэкономим на продуктах», но не успевает сказать ни слова. За те несколько мгновений, пока он вспоминал урон, нанесенный деснами, а чуть позже – прорезавшимися зубками Кагуры, ребята успели словесно сцепиться не на жизнь, а на смерть.</p>
<p>У обиженного до глубины души Шинпачи в глазах стоят слезы, а Кагура, переходя на визг, пытается объяснить ему, что имела в виду, и что она хорошая, и что сам Шинпачи хороший, и что это просто папка Гин-тян – дурак... </p>
<p>Гинтоки давит легкое покашливание и, окинув взглядом пока еще целую гостиную, переводит его на оставшуюся половину сэнвдича, зажатую в руке. Справедливо решив, что доест в кабинете, он торопится покинуть комнату.</p>
<p>На выходе он все же оборачивается. Дети по-прежнему громко спорят, но на душе все равно теплеет — Кагура все так же сидит на диване, правда, отложив альбом, но все еще воинственно размахивая карандашом, а Шинпачи неизменно держит ее ноги у себя на спине, хотя уже и выставил вперед книгу, точно щит. Гинтоки вздыхает и вгрызается в очередной кусок еды.</p>
<p>Кажется, можно расслабиться. Буря фактически миновала, и сегодня дети друг друга не поубивают. </p>
<p>В родительской философии это правило — самое главное.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ІІ. Хиджиката</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>ІІ. Хиджиката.</b>
  </p>
</div>— Да, Отосэ-сан. Я понял, Отосэ-сан. Это недопустимо, Отосэ-сан. Да, спасибо, Отосэ-сан. Я наберу, Отосэ-сан.<p>С трудом, но, всё же отделавшись от самой — Хиджиката уверен в этом на девяносто девять и девять десятых процентов — вредной в мире старухи, он тяжело вздыхает и забрасывает телефон в бардачок. Сидящий рядом Кондо хитро усмехается, хотя и смотрит очень понимающе.</p>
<p>— Что, опять проблемы? — интересуется он, протягивая Хиджикате зажигалку, в поисках которой тот обхлопал все карманы брюк.</p>
<p>— Угу, — получается почти обиженно. — В этот раз он сбросил с подоконника её десятилетний фикус. — Поджечь сигарету удаётся только с третьего раза, но когда дым наконец-то проникает в легкие, Хиджиката почти готов расслабиться. — Сказал, что прочитал в энциклопедии о законе земного притяжения и решил проверить, всё ли напечатанное правда.</p>
<p>Кондо тихо смеется и одаривает его подбадривающим шлепком по плечу. </p>
<p>— Крепись, парень. Они в этом возрасте максимально любознательные, хорошо, что хоть весьма безобидные.</p>
<p>Хиджиката морщит нос и делает новую затяжку. Безобидный — последнее слово, которое бы он применил к Сого. Вот уж подарила судьба сыночка! Нет, Хиджиката, правда, любит его — немного по-своему и специфично, но любит. И совершенно точно ответственно о нем заботится. Только не будь он абсолютно уверен, что его мать ни с кем не встречалась, когда забеременела, то, пожалуй, запросил бы тест на отцовство. Ведь более непохожих отца и сына попросту не сыскать.</p>
<p>Неаккуратно стряхнутый пепел с остатками тлеющего табака пикирует на пальцы. Хиджиката неразборчиво матерится, выбрасывая сигарету в окно и отчаянно размахивая рукой. Кондо — предатель — начинает ржать еще громче.</p>
<p>Последние два часа работы тянутся непозволительно медленно, точно кленовая патока на блинчиках, которые Хиджиката сегодня утром готовил Сого. Патрулирование города зачастую не бывает смертной скукой, но сегодня — именно такой, «тихий», день. </p>
<p>В конце концов, распрощавшись с Кондо и остальными коллегами в участке, Хиджиката медленно выезжает с полицейской парковки. Путь к дому Отосэ недолог, но он максимально оттягивает момент встречи с Сого: заглядывает в маркет, где тратит добрых полчаса на поиск ненужных, в общем-то, сейчас продуктов, минут семь разговаривает с Кьюбей Ягю, владелицей местного мазагинчика оружия, еще с четверть часа курит в машине за полквартала от жилища Отосэ. </p>
<p>Стрелки наручных часов переваливают за отметку в семь вечера, и Хиджиката с тяжелым вздохом отправляется за Сого. Искренне надеясь, что они со старухой не перегрызли друг другу горло, он подымается на высокое крыльцо и дважды нажимает на кнопку звонка. Его трель такая же противная, как и брюзжание самой Отосэ.</p>
<p>— Явился! — распахнув дверь, комментирует она. В ее крючковатых пальцах зажат привычный мундштук с дымящейся сигаретой. Хиджиката почти цокает языком: просил же не курить при Сого, но вовремя останавливается – только порции новых причитаний от старухи сейчас не хватало. </p>
<p>— Добрый вечер, Отосэ-сан, — смиренно говорит он, пытаясь не избегать недовольного взгляда плотно подведенных темной тушью глаз. — Надеюсь, Сого не доставил вам много проблем.</p>
<p>— Надейся, — фыркает она. Обернувшись, она повышает голос: — Хиджиката-кун, собирай манатки, отец приехал! </p>
<p>Сого появляется в проеме лестницы, которую Хиджикате частично видно за плечом Отосэ, спустя несколько минут. Он спускается тихо и нарочито, практически бесшумно. Хоть один плюс — почти никогда не создает лишней суеты, что так присуща детям его возраста.</p>
<p>— Говорил же, не называй меня Хиджикатой, старая перечница, — протискиваясь между дверным косяком и бедром Отосэ, шипит он. — Меня зовут Окита Сого.</p>
<p>— Вы отвратительный воспитатель, — незамедлительно сообщает Хиджикате Отосэ, затягиваясь сигаретой.</p>
<p>Тот игнорирует её высказывание, склоняет голову в знак благодарности и, схватив недовольного Сого за руку, скомкано прощается, испытывая единственное желание — побыстрее убраться отсюда.</p>
<p>Можно подумать, она сообщила ему великую новость. Можно подумать, она сделала это впервые. Можно подумать, это что-то изменит.</p>
<p>— Пристегнулся? — Хиджиката смотрит на Сого через стекло заднего вида. </p>
<p>Мальчишка всем своим видом показывает усталость от дурацких вопросов, но, заметив, как Хиджиката прищуривается, тут же брякает в ответ короткое: «Да».</p>
<p>— И зачем ты выводишь Отосэ-сан из себя? — спустя пару минут спрашивает Хиджиката.</p>
<p>— Ни «как дела, сынок?», ни «как прошел день?», а сразу вот это все? — скрестив руки на груди, нахально интересуется Сого. </p>
<p>Хиджиката даже не смотрит, он и без того слышит в его голосе острозубую ухмылку, что, в общем-то, не слишком привычна для таких юных детей.</p>
<p>— Ты наступил кошке Отосэ на хвост, сбросил со второго этажа вазон с каким-то дорогущим цветком, отказался есть бенто и на два часа закрылся в ванной, после чего Отосэ-сан не досчиталась четырех рулонов туалетной бумаги. Я знаю, как прошел твой день, Сого, — все еще оставаясь предельно терпеливым, отвечает Хиджиката. — Я не понимаю, зачем ты себя так ведешь. Ты же взрослый и умный мальчик...</p>
<p>С заднего сидения раздается громкое фырканье.</p>
<p>— А ты взрослый и умный мужик, но не соглашаешься, что Отосэ — старая перечница?</p>
<p>Нестерпимо хочется закрыть глаза, сжать переносицу пальцами и побиться лбом о руль. А еще курить. И это все одновременно. Хиджиката медленно подъезжает к дому, паркуется и, заглушив двигатель, наконец-то поворачивается к Сого. Тот встречает его надменным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Первое: никогда не оскорбляй женщин: ни прямо, ни за глаза. Что бы они тебе не сотворили. Второе: что прикажешь с тобой делать? В детском саду тебе не нравится, у Отосэ-сан тебе не нравится... Ты же знаешь, что я работаю и не могу оставить тебе одного. </p>
<p>Сого скрещивает тонкие ручки на груди и странно-знакомо морщит нос. Хм, возможно, у них все же есть что-то похожее.</p>
<p>— Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы провести восемь часов без присмотра до твоего возвращения.</p>
<p>Хиджиката вздыхает:</p>
<p>— А если патрулирование затянется? А вдруг какие-то непредвиденные обстоятельства? Что ты тогда будешь делать?</p>
<p>— Я могу приготовить себе сэндвичи. И даже свернуть суши, если есть рис, — немного поразмыслив, отвечает Сого. — Я сам купаюсь, расчесываюсь, одеваюсь. Могу себя развлечь просмотром мультфильмов или телепрограмм, а еще я читаю. Тоширо, ты слишком беспокойный.</p>
<p>— Сого, мы же это обсуждали. Я не Тоширо, я твой отец, — Хиджикату начинает раздражать этот бесконечный и, что самое ужасное, кажется, ниочемный разговор.</p>
<p>— Дарт Вейдер тоже так говорил, — ухмыляется Сого. Правда, за несколько секунд его улыбка начинает меркнуть. — Ладно. Я попробую вести себя хорошо. Но у меня будет несколько условий.</p>
<p>Хиджиката знает: верить нельзя. Более того, он попадается на эту удочку каждые четыре, если не две недели. Но все равно смиренно вздыхает и спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Какие?</p>
<p>В глазах Сого вспыхивают азартные огоньки.</p>
<p>Когда-нибудь этот ребенок доведет его до гробовой доски.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III. Абуто</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>ІІІ. Абуто.</b>
  </p>
</div>Глухой треск дерева разрывает стоящую в холле тишину уже в четвертый раз за последние полтора часа. Абуто уже даже не вздыхает — молча закатывает глаза и оборачивается к Камуи.<p>Тот, мелкий засранец, сидит на полу, скрестив ноги, и бесстрашно встречает отцовский взгляд. Синие глазищи — огромные, пронзительные, яркие, точно кто-то плеснул в детские глазницы океанской гладью, — взирают с абсолютным спокойствием и даже любопытством.</p><p>— Что? — спрашивает Камуи, когда молчаливая игра в гляделки ему надоедает. По привычке он тянет в рот карандаш, но спустя секунду начинает плеваться во все стороны: грифель, виднеющийся на сломе древка, кажется, ему не по вкусу.</p><p>— Мы купили этот набор только вчера, ты же помнишь? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Абуто, подпирая подбородок кулаком. Он даже не раздражен, просто не понимает, откуда у мелкого такая любовь к разрушениям.</p><p>Камуи поджимает губы. Наверное, это должно выглядеть укоризной — как обычно бывает у взрослых, но, глядя на Камуи, Абуто едва сдерживает улыбку. Попроси кто-нибудь его сейчас описать мальчишку, то услышал бы самое нелепое сочетание слов: «маленькое хмурое солнце».</p><p>— Я помню, — чинно отвечает Камуи, откладывая две половинки синего карандаша к прежде «погибшим» деревянным товарищам — красному, желтому и коричневому. — Но это не моя вина, что они такие ломкие.</p><p>— Хрупкие, — механически поправляет его Абуто.</p><p>— Хрупкие, — эхом повторяет Камуи, медленно моргает, точно укладывая новое слово у себя в голове, а после снова сосредотачивает всё внимание на Абуто: — Но мне же все равно надо чем-то рисовать, па-а-а.</p><p>Абуто хмыкает, покачивая головой, и возвращается к прерванному занятию. Слежка через камеры за происходящим вокруг и внутри здания корпорации — одна из главных составляющих работы охранника. Он должен быть внимательным, собранным и способным среагировать на любой вызов в мгновение ока. А если снова сентиментально расклеится от этого протяжного «па», звучащего из уст Камуи так единственно правильно, то какой от подобного секьюрити будет толк?</p><p>— В прошлый раз здесь было интересней, — слышится за спиной.</p><p>Абуто не реагирует, рассматривая картинку с третьей камеры: его внимание привлекает какое-то столпотворение на углу возле высотки, но в итоге его тревожность оказывается излишней. За попытками вспомнить, что Камуи только что говорил ему, и сформулировать достойный ответ, он упускает момент, когда мальчишка бросает рисование и покидает свое место. Это Абуто понимает лишь когда Камуи, точно обезьянка, вскарабкивается на него и бесцеремонно устраивается на коленях. Рыжий затылок практически касается носа, а вечно непослушный вихор пляшет аккурат перед глазами. </p><p>«Маленькая антеннка для связи с космосом», — любит смеяться Абуто, глядя на тщетные попытки Камуи причесаться так, чтобы все волосы были послушно уложены.</p><p>— Ты снова пытаешься вызвать своих настоящих родственников, Камуи, — хрипло смеется он, все еще наблюдая за качающимся из стороны в сторону вихром, а после аккуратно дует на него. Танец волосков становится еще более беспорядочным. Смотреть и не насмотреться, ведь...</p><p>— Ай! — неподобающе, наверное, для взрослого мужика, взвизгивает Абуто, пытаясь дотянуться через Камуи к ушибленному его же твердой пяткой колену. — Уши надеру, вот увидишь!</p><p>Камуи только смеется в ответ: знает же, паршивец, что никто его и пальцем не коснется.</p><p>— Смотри, па-а-а, там кот! — внезапно восклицает он, тыча пальцем в экран, куда выведено изображение с шестой камеры. </p><p>Не прекращая неодобрительно шипеть, растирая саднящее колено, Абуто бросает взгляд на картинку и убеждается, что у Камуи все прекрасно со зрением. На единственной попадающей в кадр ветке широкого раскидистого дерева действительно виднеется небольшой комок шерсти черепахового окраса. </p><p>— А мы можем тоже завести кота, па-а-а?</p><p>— Нет! — решительно рубит Абуто, снова немного отвлекаясь на пляшущий перед глазами рыжий вихор. В этот раз он покачивается медленнее, плавнее, точно маятник гипнотизера.</p><p>— Ну, па-а-а! — не унимается Камуи, цепляясь пальчиками за край столешницы и практически съезжая с колен Абуто куда-то в недра подстолья. </p><p>Абуто придерживает сорванца за футболку двумя пальцами и все так же отрицательно угукает, покачивая головой для пущего эффекта.</p><p>— Нет, Камуи. Никаких котов! </p><p>— Па-а-а! — в голосе звучат умоляющие, если не скулящие нотки, и в груди Абуто что-то слабо екает. Нет, он не поддастся, он не поддастся... Камуи поворачивается к нему лицом, и Абуто попросту задыхается от этой океанской синевы, плещущейся в глазищах и, кажется, готовой накрыть его своей толщею прямо здесь и сейчас.</p><p>— Камуи.</p><p>Получается как-то неуверенно и уж скорее вопросительно.</p><p>— Если я тоже назову тебя по имени, это подействует? — с логикой бронеубойной машины интересуется Камуи, и уголки его губ медленно ползут вверх. — Просьба одного взрослого человека к другому взрослому человеку, м?</p><p>— Камуи... — голос все еще подводит Абуто. Никто не умеет так хорошо вить из него веревки, как его же сын.</p><p>Камуи медлит несколько секунд, а затем расплывается в самой солнечной, на которую, похоже, только способен, улыбке, щурит глаза и медленно тянет:</p><p>— А-а-абуто?</p><p>Абуто тяжело вздыхает и, аккуратно коснувшись рыжей макушки пальцами, разворачивает сына обратно к монитору. Работу еще никто не отменял, а попытки отвлечься даже на собственного ребенка его начальство точно не оценит.</p><p>Сопение Камуи становится все громче с каждой следующей минутой, но он — стоит отдать должное — больше не канючит и смиренно рассматривает трансляцию с камер.</p><p>Спустя четверть часа выдержка Абуто дает серьезную трещину и он, легонько щелкнув пальцем по все тому же непослушному вихру, тихо выдыхает:</p><p>— И как ты назовешь кота?</p><p>Восторженная улыбка Камуи сияет ярче тысячи звезд.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>